In Venere Veritas
by pololina
Summary: /In Venere Veritas: En cualquiera de sus formas, en el Amor radica la Verdad../-Al parecer, aún somos jóvenes, medios perdidos y miedosos-"Mierda"-Parece no haber cura para el dolor-"Quizás"-No tengas miedo.Hay heridas que no se curarán del todo-
1. I PRELUDE: NIGHT AFTER NIGHT

Hola!

Esta es una historia que estoy escribiendo para ustedes, lindos lectores...

Espero que sea de su agrado... Es mi primera historia de Soul Eater...

Claro, los personajes son obra de Atsushi Ohkubo...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**...IN VENERE VERITAS...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I. PRELUDE: NIGHT AFTER NIGHT**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Una y otra vez… Me__ pierdo otra vez_

_Noche tras noche… Me despierto temblando porque mi mundo se está rompiendo_

_Soy tan tonto como para caer de nuevo_

_Noche tras noche… me despierto llorando porque me siento morir_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**E**n mi joven vida, hay ciertas cosas que aún no comprendo, cosas que no digiero todavía. Pretendo que todo está bien, _pero algo me dice que no es así._

Soy un adolescente, cómo cualquier otro. Todos llegamos a tener problemas existenciales en algún momento, creo yo. Pero lo que me ocurre a mí, creo que es _diferente_…

Ojalá y todo fuera un capricho de mi disparatada mente, que me hace sentir tan fuera de lugar, tan retraído, y de cierta forma, propicia algo de locura en mis pensamientos.

Es como una coraza que impide que algo fuera de mi control, me llegue a afectar. Eso es muy _reconfortante._

**_Sin embargo…_**

Hay una sensación inexplicable, tan indescifrable, que me hacer recordar lo frágil que puedo llegar a ser y en ciertos momentos, en especial por las noches, es cuando me siento de lo más extraño.

En ocasiones, me he puesto a pensar porqué soy tan frío y estoico...

**_¿Me hago el tonto? _**

_Quizás si lo sepa después de todo._

**Eso no es tan _cool._**

Me pregunto a veces si de verdad estoy vivo.

Mi hermano insiste en que es una ridiculez indagar con algo así.

-¡Claro que estás con vida, imbesil!-

Me diría.

Por otra parte, mi vida ha sido "fácil", por así decirlo. Soy de familia acomodada, nunca me ha faltado nada material, de apellido ilustre y antiguo, me considero afortunado respecto a eso…

**_Aunque ciertas veces lo veo como una maldición._**

Mi padre es… ¿cómo decirlo? Sin sonar tan burdo, claro.

Es una persona muy ocupada. Él es abogado, quien dirige un buffet muy exitoso, creo yo.

En cambio, mi madre…

Ella… No lo sé… No hablo de ella con claridad.

**_Qué cobarde…_**

Creo que mi hermano mayor, es el único que se pasa mucho tiempo en la casa, es todo un chico universitario que toca apasionadamente el violín, aunque es muy reservado para mi gusto. Creo que se preocupa demasiado por _mi_ futuro y esas cosas. Se ha tomado el papel de padre sustituto muy en serio, quizás ante la ausencia de ellos.

**_¿__Sentimiento de culpa, acaso?_**

En cambio yo, casi siempre tengo una actitud _cool -_indiferente, diría mi psicóloga- ante las situaciones cotidianas y mi sarcasmo me "ayuda" a superar las cuestiones de ves en cuando problemáticas… Mi hermano dice que debería de tomarme más formalmente la vida, que esta no es color rosa todo el tiempo...

**_A mí nunca me ha parecido rosa… Más bien, gris._**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**U**na brisa gélida que calaba hasta los huesos, le hizo despabilarse. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, empezó a caminar sin un rumbo aparente. La neblina tan espesa y grisácea, cubría todo el panorama, sin dejar rastro de visibilidad; aunque eso no parecía ser obstáculo para él. De cierta forma, conocía el camino hacía su destino.

Fue cuando divisó una enorme casa, de apariencia antigua, carente de color y con una pinta de caerse en cualquier momento. Lucía lo suficientemente tenebrosa como para abandonar cualquier intento de acercarse a ella, sin embargo, él desistió de ese deseo, muy en contra de su buen juicio.

La reja pareció abrirse ante su presencia, dándole acceso total al sendero de piedra que conducía a la puerta de aquella casucha. Al llegar a esta, tan sólo con un simple empujón, se abrió de par en par, acompañado con un crujido infernal.

Fue fácil divisar unas enormes escaleras en el centro del vestíbulo, el cuál atravesó, y sin más, empezó a escalarlas con suma lentitud, demasiada para su gusto. Se sorprendió a sí mismo con la automaticidad de sus movimientos, como si fuera algo se todos los días hacer el mismo trayecto. Al llegar al piso superior, viró a su derecha, donde se distribuía un pasillo oscuro y continuó su desconocida ruta. De nuevo, al final de dicho pasadizo, había escaleras, de un tramo más corto que las anteriores. Y con la misma cautela, las subió.

Se topó con una enorme puerta, muy peculiar…

Y de extraña familiaridad. Era de un color carmesí, tanto vieja como corroída. A diferencia de la anterior, esta no cedió a su toque. Parecía que tenía que abrirla con sus propias manos.

Pero algo lo hizo dudar a hacerlo. Titubeante, sujetó la perilla y antes de poder girarla, un motón de sensaciones le apretó las entrañas.

Desesperación, dolor, miedo, coraje, eran algunas de las cosas que sentía y lo peor, es que también imágenes bizarras y distorsionadas que no lograba comprender, pasaban muy rápido por su mente. Una fuerza le impedía soltar la perilla, que parecía provocar todo aquello. Y tras un enorme esfuerzo, hizo girarla, empujando dicha puerta con suma torpeza, lo que provocó la desaparición de aquellas alucinaciones perturbadoras. Al mirar con atención, y con la respiración agitada, observó que la habitación era un simple ático, con las típicas cajas polvorientas y contaba con una ventana circular, donde podía ver a una luna tan blanca, como la nieve.

De repente, se posó una silueta esbelta en frente de él. No le podía ver la cara, pero no le resultó difícil en pensar que se trataba de una mujer, ya que su pronunciada cintura y su largo cabello, la delataban.

Ella dio un paso hacía adelante, luego dio otro. Estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de él. Pero fue más extraño aún que aquel ente lo abrazara…

Él, casi de formo robótica, correspondió el gesto, que de alguna manera desbordaba una calidez insólitamente añeja. A pesar de la agradable sensación que le provocaba, había algo que no encajaba. Comenzó a dudar de aquel agarre y tratándose de zafar, se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta carmesí. Era un sonido tan horripilante, que lo hizo presa del pánico. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al intentar liberarse de esos brazos. Su miedo aumentó y otra vez, lo asaltaron las emociones e imágenes de hace rato.

Llegó a un punto donde no resistiría más, era tan abrumador, doloroso que cerró sus ojos en un intento de aminorar el daño.

Mientras tanto, la mujer le susurraba cosas al oído, las cuales no lograba comprender. Todo daba vueltas, mareándolo y haciendo más limitado su control emocional. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante, él ni siquiera logró escuchar su propio lamento.

Finalmente, las palabras tomaron sentido.

_Encuéntrate conmigo_…

_Encuéntrate conmigo_…

-**_Encuéntrate conmigo_…**

**_En la muerte_…**-

-¡**No**!-

Se sobresaltó de repente, temblando y con una respiración de furiosa velocidad. Tenía la nuca y la frente tan húmedas de sudor, como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros. Frotó con ambas manos sus ojos, tratando así de alejar los recuerdos de aquel sueño tormentoso.

Sin embargo, sintió algo húmedo en algunas partes de sus dedos, y fue cuando notó el rastro salado por sus mejillas que se coló hasta la barbilla.

-¿Lágrimas?-

**_Tonterías…_**

De cierta forma, fue tranquilizador el encontrarse en su dormitorio. Se incorporó un poco y miró su reloj: faltaban sólo 10 minutos para las 6 de la mañana.

-Mierda…Y es lunes-

Ya no valía la pena dormir. Pronto sonaría la odiosa alarma, que le indicaba otro día más. Tendría que salir de su acogedora cama para dirigirse a su escuela.

No obstante, tendría que darse un baño primero. Y claro, desayunar algún bocado.

Ya hecho lo primero, salió de su habitación. Bajó a la cocina, y se encontró con su hermano quien desayunaba algo de cereal con leche, en una mesa en el centro de dicha habitación.

A un lado, había otra ración de cereal, acompañado de un vaso de leche. Últimamente ese tipo de atenciones, se habían tornado un poco _molestas._

-Supongo que eso es para mí- Dijo con algo de duda.

-Obvio…-

Tomó asiento y se dispuso a devorar su comida. Él no acostumbraba a disfrutar su comida, así que la masticaba salvajemente e iba directo a su garganta y de ahí…

**_Nah. No lo sé._**

Observó que su hermano leía el periódico. Tenía el semblante serio, como casi siempre.

Al igual que él, su hermano tenía el cabello platinado, también la misma piel apiñonada. ¡Ah! Y cómo olvidar ese tono de color en las pupilas, de color rojo, tan vivo como sangre recién salida de una herida.

**_Pero_…**

Había algo diferente en ellos. Dejando a un lado la aparente diferencia de edad y la incongruencia de sus personalidades, existía una enorme discrepancia: Esa mirada… Seca, profunda y triste…

Era… Era…

**_Cómo la de papá_…**

-¡Hey! ¿¡Soul!-

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Soul, presa de la pena, giró su rostro, evitando así que su hermano viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-nada…-

-Está bien…- respondió no muy convencido –Creo que ya es un poco tarde. Nos vemos en la noche- se retiró de la cocina.

-Adiós, Wes- fue un susurro apenas audible.

Pasos un poco apresurados y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la entrada principal, fue el aviso de despedida de Wes.

El menor escuchó cómo el deportivo del mayor arrancaba, el crujir de las llantas con el pavimento fue haciendo cada vez más lejano.

Miró su reloj de mano y supo que también era momento de marcharse. El metro era confiable, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Tomó su mochila de color gris, sus llaves y así salió de su "dulce" hogar.

**_Qué sarcástico soy._**

La entrada al metro se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras, gracias a la ubicación céntrica de su casa.

Ya en el andén, encendió su MP3 con auriculares. Depositó cada uno en la correspondiente oreja y seleccionó una de las tantas listas de reproducción que tenía. La canción comenzó a retumbar en sus tímpanos.

_Time to Burn – The Rasmus_

_Fear of the dark tears me apart. _

_Won't leave me alone _

_And time keeps running out. _

_Just one more life, I'm so sick and tired _

_Of singing the blues, I should turn my life around. _

_Tell me why I do feel this way. _

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline. _

_Too many bridges burned. _

_Too many lies I've heard. _

_I had a life but I can't go back. _

_I can't do that; it will never be the same again. _

_And I know I don't _

_Have any time to burn. _

_They follow me home, disturbing my sleep. _

_But I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me. _

_Maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared. _

_But too many times I've closed the doors behind me… ~_

Comenzó divagar de nuevo, pensando en aquel sueño que tenía casi todas las noches. Al final de cuentas, sería nuevo material para Marie.

El micrófono anunció la pronta llegada del metro de la ruta trece. La que va al Shibusen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡**H**ola Soul!- saludó una voz muy animada de repente.

-Hola…- respondió mientras se pausaba la música que escuchaba.

-¿Listo para la escuela?- preguntó aún más animada e su tono –Yo sí…-

**_Qué emoción._**

-No del todo…- su voz definitivamente apoyaba las palabras recién dichas –No tuve una buena noche y…-

-¡No me digas! Tuviste alguna pesadilla- fue interrumpido.

-Una horrible…- susurró más para sí.

-¿Y de qué se trataba?- inquirió.

La conversación se había convertido, casi, en un interrogatorio. Tenía que cortar ese ciclo de pregunta respuesta a la de ya.

-¿Sabes? – Trataba de elegir las palabras adecuadas –Prefiero no hablar de eso, Tsubaki…-

Hubo silencio.

No supo si fue demasiado cortante en su frase.

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención…- dijo la chica agachando la mirada –No quise ofenderte de esa manera Soul-

-¡Valla! No te lo tomes así- dijo pasando una mano sobre su blanquecino cabello –Es sólo que no quiero hablar de eso.

**_Demoni__os, eres demasiado…Considerada._**

-¡Oh! Menos mal- volvió a verlo a los ojos -¿P-puedo darte un abrazo?-

Esa pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Esta vez, el peliblanco, ni pudo negarse.

Tsubaki lo estrechó con fuerza, haciéndole tronar los huesos de la espalda. Soul apenas le rozó el cuerpo. No era alguien muy afectivo que digamos. Mucho menos si se trataba de mujeres.

Habían olvidado un pequeño detalle: Al abrirse las puertas en la antepenúltima estación antes de llegar a su destino, cierto chico entró y vio la escena con mucha intriga. Prefirió no interrumpir.

El de cabellos blancos decidió acabar con ese agarre. De cierta manera, eso le hizo recordar…

Aunque definitivamente su amiga no inspiraba esa _sensación_. Ella era alguien muy dulce y complaciente con todo aquel que fuera digno de su confianza. Era una chica alta, de tez blanca, largo cabello negro con bonitos ojos azules.

Y qué decir de esa delantera…

**_Pervertido._**

-Oye, Tsubaki…- murmuró el de ojos rubíes, mirando el paisaje urbano.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?-

-Ya pasamos la Estación Koromón, ¿No?- preguntó con cierto aire misterioso.

-Si, ¿Por?- dijo ella si aún entender.

-No subió el tarado de ya sabes quién-

**_No es que importe demasiado, ¿verdad?_**

La pelinegra se dio cuenta a qué se refería.

-Seguramente se le habrá hecho tarde- contestó restándole importancia, mientras se acomodaba su coleta –Ojalá y no se le haga tarde.-

Soul no respondió. La chica tomó su silencio como un "si".

-Siguiente parada: Shibusen- recordó la voz cantora proveniente de la bocina.

-¡Al fin llegamos!- Dijo feliz la chica.

-Apasionante…-

Tsubaki, divertida ante la negativa de su compañero, lo empujó para poder salir a tiempo del metro.

En cambio Soul, sintió un poco de alegría. Su compañera pudo ver un intento de sonrisa en el rostro del peliblanco.

Sin embargo, la escena se interrumpió por un carraspeo, en un intento de llamar la atención.

Ella fue la primera en voltear.

-¡Black Star!- señaló la chica.

Corrió a abrazarlo, como todas las mañanas. Pero el mencionado, no correspondió el abrazo.

Por otra parte, los dos chicos se miraron de una forma extraña. Era como una especie de duelo. Haber quien de los dos se decodificaría primero.

La pelinegra no entendió la frialdad de su recién llegado amigo. Él no era así. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

-Vamos, Tsubaki, es hora de clases- acabó por decir el ofendido.

Ella le siguió, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

-Hablaremos después…- le susurró a Soul, cuando pasó junto a él, casi rozándole el hombro.

El albino les siguió con la mirada, hasta perderse en los en uno de los edificios de la Escuela.

**_Simplemente, no lo comprendo._**

El timbre sonó, avisando que las clases habían empezado.

-Si, ya es hora…-

Decidió terminar con la pausa musical que había provocado su amiga.

Caminó hasta lo que sería su primera clase: la de Anatomía.

-Cómo detesto a ese profesor…- murmuró.

-¿A quién detestas?- le susurró una voz muy cantarina. Le puso la piel de gallina -¿Eh, Soul? ¿A quién?-

Viró su cabeza hasta el origen del aquel siniestro saludo y se sintió avergonzado al saber quién era.

-Patty…- pronunció su nombre son desilusión.

-Mi hermana ya está en el aula, ¡Hay que apurarnos!- Infantilmente, jaló de la camiseta al peliblanco -¡Vamos!-

**_Mierda, me estoy rodeando de entusiastas empedernidos…_**

Llegaron al salón y Patty se situó al lado de su hermana. Por su parte, Soul, buscó un asiento vacío. Había dos terribles posibilidades, puesto que los asientos de hasta atrás ya estaban ocupados: A un lado de Patty, lo cuál sería insoportable para él o, estaba un asiento desocupado hasta adelante, lo cuál sería un suplicio para sus nervios.

Optó por la última opción. Pero el tan sólo pensar en Stein…

**_Maldito obsesionado con las disecciones._**

No obstante, algo había de diferente aquella mañana. Todo fue cuestión de que el profesor _no_ entrara sentado en su típica silla de rueditas, impulsándose con los pies.

Entró caminando. Dejó su lista en el escritorio y miró hacía la puerta, haciéndole señas a _alguien_.

Los murmullos del salón cesaron ante la entrada de una desconocida. La mirada de Soul, la acosaba, como un tiburón que mira a su presa.

-Alumnos: Sé que esto es algo inusual, especialmente a mitad del curso, pero hicimos una excepción con esta destacad jovencita- la miró, y continuó- Quiero que le hagan sentirse cómoda y es hora de que te presentes…-le cedió la palabra.

El de los ojos rojizos, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Esto era muy obvio para la chica parada enfrente de la clase, cosa que no la tranquilizó.

-Y-yo me llamo Maka, Maka Albarn…- pronunció un poco ruborizada.

Soul, inconscientemente, apretó los puños. Desvió la vista y se le tensó la mandíbula.

_**Esos ojos**…_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**

**Mmm**, esto se pone interesante, no creen?

No sé cómo definir este fic, me refiero a que si será una historia complicada y masoquista o, no tanto... jajaja xD

No sé, haber qué pasa...

Tomates? Escupitajos? Rosas?

Jajaja lo que sea será de mi agrado.

La canción de un principio, es de The Rasmus... :D


	2. II: ONE LOOK AND I'M CRYING

Hola holita!

Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por los coments. xD

Notas al final...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

…**IN VENERE VERITAS…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**II: ****ONE LOOK AND I'M CRYING**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Sólo una sonrisa, y me pongo salvaje._

_Un toque y ardo en llamas._

_Sólo una mirada, y ya estoy llorando…_

.** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.**

**F**ue aquella mañana, cuando la vi por primera vez. Ella se presentó en clase, de una manera poco _cool_, muy encogidamente. Creo que yo fui el culpable de eso, puesto que la miré sin escrúpulo alguno.

_**¿Habrás buscado algo?**_

No sé que decir. No es que sea la chica más"hermosa" del mundo o algo así, pero hay _algo_ en ella, que no puedo explicar con tanta facilidad.

_**¿Qué será?**_

Entonces lo comprendí…

No sé con exactitud, cuando fue que la miré a los ojos. Tan grandes y llenos de vida y…

_**¿Melancolía, posiblemente?**_

No dándole tanta importancia a ese detalle, hubo algo que me tensó de sobremanera.

Fue cuestión de que mi memoria me hiciera una mala jugada.

Su mirada me hizo sentir enfermó, a tal grado de sentir cómo quemaba mi piel.

Me valió si ella notó mi reacción. Me sentía a morir.

_**Esos ojos…**_

De color _verde_, tan brilloso que molestaba.

Cosas que creí olvidar volvieron a mí, en cuestión de segundos. Mi mandíbula se tensó, y mis puños de cerraron de manera instintiva.

_**¿Cómo olvidar un miramiento como ese…?**_

Esos malditos ojos verdes…

Son muy parecidos, casi idénticos a…

_**Los de ella…**_

_**Seraphina.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-**S**oy Elizabeth Thompson- dijo con una simplona sonrisa –Pero me puedes decir Liz…-

-Mucho gusto, Liz- murmuró.

-¡Maka ~!- cantó otra vocecilla – A mi me puedes decir Patty –sonriendo tontamente.

Maka creyó que era buena señal, el que se le hayan presentado dos personas sin la iniciativa propia.

Tuvo que sentarse a lado de la escandalosa Patty. En cambio Liz, lucía más seria. Por el parecido, supuso que las mencionadas eran hermanas. Ambas eran rubias, una de cabellos largos y la otra los tenía cortos, compartían los ojos color azules y poseían un bello cuerpo.

La clase había comenzado y Stein empezó a explicar de manera general el aparato respiratorio. Pero había algo que incomodó, y lo seguía haciendo, a la chica. Un chico de hasta adelante, la volteaba a ver con cierta insistencia. Notó que desde un principio lo hizo, más no sabía el porqué de esa mirada tan _penetrante_…

Soul estaba en un debate mental. Sabía que tenía que dejar de mirarla si no quería seguir sintiéndose miserable y enojado, sin embargo, existía una incomprensible necesidad de observarla.

No comprendía, aquella creciente adicción. Para su gusto, no había algo de peculiar, claro está, aparte de sus ojos.

_**Cómo duele.**_

Era una chica demasiado normal. Rubia cabellera, no tan clara, recogida en dos coletas, de piel clara, con pupilas de color de un _molesto_ verde. No era tan alta, ni vestía de forma especial. Delgada, demasiado quizás. Y cómo para colmo, no tenía muchos "atributos".

_**No tiene pechos.**_

-¿Se puede saber que tanto mira?- inquirió el profesor, amenazadoramente -¿Evans?-

-Nada, profesor Stein…- musitó indiferente.

-"_Con qué se apellida Evans_"- pensó Maka.

-Otra distracción o practico una disección con tu cuerpo, Evans…- advirtió.

_**Enfermo de mierda.**_

El profesor continuó con la clase, sin distracción alguna. El albino, fingía estar poniendo atención a las palabras de Stein, pero su mente redundaba en la imagen de aquella jovencita.

_**Maka…**_

Y aún en contra de sus deseos, Soul no pudo evitar voltear, al menos una última vez, pero esta vez, la chica vio algo que no supo descifrar. Algo que le provocó _escalofríos_.

-Hey, Patty…- dijo quedamente -¿Tú sabes porqué me mira tanto?- una mueca de extrañeza hizo aparición –De cierto modo, me pone nerviosa…-

-Na ~ -Maka observó que hacía dibujitos en su cuaderno -No te preocupes- y la miró discretamente –Así es él…-

Sin embargo, Liz sabía que esa actitud de su amigo no encajaba con su forma de ser. Miró su espalda, la cuál estaba algo rígida.

-"_¿Qué es lo que tramas, Soul?_"- pasó por su mente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿**D**esde cuándo Black Star toma apuntes en clase?– preguntó un chico a Tsubaki, con una gran mueca de perplejidad –Y es más, ¿desde cuándo se sienta al lado de Chrona?- admitió, un poco indignado.

-Francamente, desde esta mañana- espetó mirando al que le preguntó –No sé, a veces no le comprendo. Creo que esta un poco loco, ¿tú qué piensas, Kid?-

-No es para tanto –respondió, mirando el semblante de preocupación de ella –Me pregunto que le habrás hecho…-

-¿Yo? - la chica lo miró indignada –Si apenas le vi, corrí a saludarle – cruzó sus brazos –Él fue el que se empezó a comportar así. No creo haberle dado un motivo- Kid notó como cambió su semblante, cómo queriendo recordar –A menos que…-

-¿Qué?- inquirió algo impaciente.

-Quizás ni Soul ni yo lo vimos entrar al metro– una risita se hizo escuchar –Si, lo más probable es que esté indignado…-

-¡Qué ridículo! Enojarse por una cosa así - exclamó algo contrariado –Pero, ¿Realmente crees que fue por eso?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Pues…- se detuvo a meditarlo un momento -¿No crees que se puso celoso o algo así…?-

-¿Celoso? ¿Él?- Expresó sorprendida -¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- No cabía en pasmo –Si sólo somos amigos… Aparte, estaba con Soul-

-Quizás ese sea el problema- escupió Kid.

-Pero eso es imposible – dijo, aunque no creyéndosela del todo –Todos somos amigos…-

-Si, pero no por eso vas a evitar sentir algo más por alguien, ¿No lo crees así?- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Tsubaki se quedó muy pensativa.

-Además,- agregó Kid –no por ser amigos quiere decir que no tenga ganas de golpear a ese torpe por sentarse a lado de mi chica…-

-¡Ja! Como si en este instante, Chrona huyera despavorida con él- expresó divertida la chica– Sabes que no tienes motivos para estar celoso-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?– dijo el muchacho con una expresión de autosuficiencia –No se necesitan "grandes" motivos para sentirse así. Solo pasa y ya-

La ojiazul reflexionó con lo que Kid le había dicho recién. Sonaba disparatado pensar que…

-_"Que él me viera como algo más"_- pensó Tsubaki.

En cambio, Black Star se encontraba muy concentrado, observando su libreta, y haciendo movimientos con su bolígrafo. Su mente, no podía dejar de repasar lo ocurrido hace rato. ¿Acaso un ser insuperable como él, no merecía las mismas, o incluso, las mejores atenciones que las que recibía su "supuesto" amigo, Soul?

-¡Mal amigo!- farfulló muy enojado.

De repente, su instrumento de escritura, "misteriosamente" se había partido en dos.

-¡Carajo! ¡Mierda!- así empezó su letanía de groserías -¿Por qué me pasan cosas así, a un Dios como yo? ¡Puta madre!-

Fue suerte que el profesor Syd haya sido llamado por el Director desde hace rato.

Desde la distancia, Kid y Tsubaki miraban algo avergonzados la escenita de su amigo, que era muy contrastante con la condición de Chrona.

Ella lo miraba con algo de miedo.

Desde hace rato, se había sorprendido porque en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, rara vez lo veía poner cierta atención en clases y por lo tanto, escribía notas en su cuaderno. Su asombro pasó a ser extrañeza cuando descubrió que sus anotaciones, no eran más que garabatos y dibujos mal hechos, entre los cuales divisó las palabras "Soul", "bastardo", "te mataré", "Tsubaki", "preciosa" y no sé que otras cosas más.

Todo eso sumado a que vio como Black rompió su bolígrafo y empezó a hablar como bucanero.

-N-no sé cómo lidiar con esto…-murmuró muy quedamente.

El chico estrella logró escuchar el débil lamento de la chica a su lado. Volteó a verla y encontró un pálido rostro, que reflejaba confusión con cierta dosis de desconfianza.

Bufó molesto.

-¿No te pone mal… que él… este…con…?- Era notorio que le costaba hablar de ella -¿…Con Tsubaki?-

Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y la hizo olvidar de sus conjeturas anteriores.

-"_C-con que era eso_"- razonó la joven.

-P-pues, no- la respuesta pilló a Black- No tengo razón…para estarlo-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?- dijo un poco irritado y mirándola a los ojos -¿Eh?-

-P-porque yo sé que él me quiere y…- un tono rosado invadió sus mejillas -…Y yo le quiero a él-

Chrona asomó una tímida sonrisa.

-N-no sé cómo lidiarás con esto, pero…- dijo haciendo torpes movimientos con sus dedos –C-creo que deberías decírselos, tanto a ella, como a Soul…-

Black Star, quedó completamente azorado.

Chrona no era una chica normal. Su corto cabello de color lila y su evidente poca confianza en sí misma, la hacían una tipa bastante… _Deprimente_, según él. Y qué decir de su forma de vestir. Aunque se sienta un calor de los mil demonios, ella siempre trae mangas largas.

-"_¡Qué chica tan rara!_"- llegó a pensar alguna vez.

Sin embargo…

Aquella respuesta le hizo ver que, ella siendo anormal, no quería decir que fuera una tonta.

Pero era muy _orgulloso_ para admitirlo.

Notó que ella lo miraba apenada.

-"_¿Creerá que me he enojado con ella?_"- inquirió a sí mismo.

-¡Hmp! ¡No sé de que me hablas!- musitó fingiendo enfado - No obstante, gracias- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La pelilila no supo que fue más bizarro: Si el "gracias", el guiño lleno de rebosante presunción o la risa medio histérica que lo acompañó.

Aunque le hizo sentir bien el haber sido de ayuda, en especial para él, puesto que no eran muy cercanos.

A veces le gustaría ser un poco más cómo él.

-"_Reírme un poco más…_"- reflexionó –"_Al menos, para Kid_"_-_

-¡Tú!- dijo señalándola descaradamente, ante el pasmo de la chica -¡Tú serás mi cómplice!-

-¿¡Q-qué!- exclamó incrédula.

-¡Tendrás el honor de ayudar a un dios cómo yo!-

Todo el salón volteó a verlos de forma extraña, incluyendo Tsubaki y Kid. Black se vitoreaba de ser muy inteligente y genial, mientras que la chica a la que abrazaba y zarandeaba con energía, tenía el semblante de confusión, la cara roja como un tomate y tratando de decir algo, aunque era inútil.

-¿Qué estarán planeando ese par?- preguntó un poco crispado Kid.

-N-no lo sé- contestó notando la incomodidad, muy bien fomentada, del chico –No ha de ser la gran cosa. Conociendo a Black Star…-

Y para aumentar el misterio, distinguieron cómo el chico estrella le susurró algo a Chrona, a lo que ella asintió, tímidamente.

Tsubaki percibió que el semblante del joven al lado de ella, se había hecho algo serio. Segundos después, éste suspiró pesadamente y sus facciones se tranquilizaron. Provocó el mismo efecto en ella.

-Si, no ha de ser la gran cosa- dijo dándole la razón a su amiga –Cambiando de tema, ¿Sabes del rumor?-

-¿Cuál rumor?- preguntó sorprendida.

-De la nueva estudiante del Instituto Shibusen ~…- tarareó, fingiendo desinterés.

-¿A mitad del semestre?- interrogó bastante inquieta -¿A qué grado?-

-Igual que nosotros, a 5° semestre…- respondió, golpeando los dedos contra el pupitre y continuó –Al parecer, se trata de la hija de un viejo amigo de mi padre, a la cuál recuerdo haber conocido años atrás, en uno que otro de mis cumpleaños-

-¿Qué recuerdas?- la curiosidad la invadía -¿Y cómo era ella?-

-Pues, éramos muy niños en ese entonces – mencionó haciendo remembranza –No recuerdo gran cosa de ella, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?- más curiosa aún.

-Hay algo que no olvido de ella…Fue en mi cumpleaños número siete…- dijo cambiando su expresión en su cara – Es que ella…-

La inquisición de Tsubaki lo había alterado ligeramente.

-Ne ~- expresó Kid zarandeando su negro cabello- Olvida lo que te iba a decir…-

Y antes de que la pelinegra objetara algo, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases. Ambos se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron a donde estaban Chrona y Black.

-Disculpa Tsubaki- anunció en una sincera disculpa –Es sólo que …-

-No te preocupes, Kid- le sonrió –Lo comprendo. Creo que me dejé llevar por la curiosidad-

Kid le correspondió la sonrisa, y luego se adelantó a donde se encontraba su novia. Le besó la frente con urgencia y le tomó de la mano, arrastrándola hacía la puerta del aula.

Black Star abrazó a la pelinegra, cosa que la alegró de sobremanera.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**L**os pasillos de la escuela se encontraban atiborrados por los alumnos recién salidos de clases. Todos se dirigían a la cafetería, y no eran la excepción Maka, Liz y Patty.

Las Thompson se encontraban discutiendo si comprar un emparedado de jamón o ensalada de frutas.

En cambio, Maka se encontraba pensando sobre la "repentina" decisión de su padre por cambiarla de institución. Había durado casi toda su vida escolar en un solo lugar. Y para colmo en medio de un semestre.

Sin embargo, su progenitor le había asegurado que eso no sería problema, puesto que el director era un amigo muy íntimo.

Un cambio así de repentino, le hizo reflexionar y darse cuenta de que había muy pocos hombres su vida. Ni que confiaba mucho en ellos.

-"_No desde aquella vez…"-_ repasó mentalmente con nostalgia.

-¿Ne ~? ¿Maka?- le llamó Liz -¿Ya conoces todo el Shibusen?-

-No todo- dijo soltando un suspiro –Es bastante grande a comparación del internado-

-¡¿Qué?- expresó con poca discreción la otra hermana.

-S-si…- respondió con timidez.

-¿Era de puras niñas?- adivinó Elizabeth.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ¡yo con gusto me ofrezco a enseñarte éste enorme lugar! – informó felizmente Patty.

Maka se quedó sin alternativa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-**S**oul…- inquirió Kid -¿Te sientes bien?-

El nombrado, levantó el rostro.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- espetó solamente, volviendo a esconder su cara entre sus brazos recargados en la mesa.

Kid, prefirió no seguir con el tema.

-¡Ja! ¡Es lo mismo contigo!- se burló el chico estrella –Cuando te pones así, ni quien te pueda decir algo-

-¡Mira quién habla!- dijo mirándolo con recelo –Me pregunto quién en la mañana se comportó de forma extraña…-

Tsubaki rió quedamente. Escuchar discutir a esos dos, era muy divertido en ocasiones.

Los cuatro se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cafetería, esperando a sus otras amigas. Liz había ido al baño y Chrona fue a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca.

-Oye, ¿Y Patty?- cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Su hermana dijo que se ofreció a mostrarle el lugar a una chica nueva…- respondió Black Star, con la boca llena.

-¿Chica nueva?- preguntó Kid.

-Si, si. Algo así- indicó después de tragar su comida –Dijo que la traería con nosotros-

Al peliblanco se le erizaron los vellos de la espalda.

-Ahorita vengo– informó Kid –Iré a comprar una bebida-

-Está bien- contestó Tsubaki.

En instantes, tanto la pelilila como Liz, regresaron de sus respectivos lugares. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer.

-¡Regresamos ~!- llegó anunciando Patricia.

Todos, excepto Soul, voltearon a verla, para inmediatamente observar a la persona a su lado.

-¡Je ~! Por cierto, ella se llama Maka- informó señalándola con los dedos –Es nueva…-

La recién presentada saludó modestamente con su mano y mostrando una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, al chico de los ojos rubíes se le ocurrió levantar la mirada.

_**Error.**_

La joven de las coletas, quién había ignorado que se encontraba ahí, volvió a sentir impresionarse por el miramiento tan profundo y severo de él.

_**Mierda…**_

Todos quedaron estupefactos, cuando Soul se separó con rapidez de la silla que lo mantenía sentado, para dirigirse hacía donde estaba ella.

Cierto miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella, ante la poca y comprometida distancia que los separaba. Ambos se escudriñaban con los ojos, aunque era más que evidente que la intensidad de él era superior.

De repente, la chica notó un brillo en las pupilas del chico, que la hizo parpadear y virar su mirada a otra parte.

Él gruñó molesto y decidió salir de aquel lugar. No podía estar ahí.

-¡Soul!- llamó Tsubaki tras de él, siguiéndolo.

Black Star los miró irse con tristeza y Chrona desvió su atención hacía su refrigerio, incómoda.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?- interrogó Liz, muy desconcertada.

No obstante, su pasmo no sería mayor al de la chica de coletas.

-No tengo idea…- respondió la chica Albarn.

-_"¿Por qué…?"_- se lamentaba mentalmente –"_¿Por qué me miró con tanta rabia…?_"-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Q**uién es Seraphina?

¿Qué es lo que Kid omitió a Tsubaki?

¿Qué paso por la cabeza de Soul al acercarse así a Maka?

Haber que pasa.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado...

**Aclaraciones**: Por lo general, los capítulos comenzarán con una introducción proporcionada por Soul. Después es general's pov, osea narrado en tercera persona.

Los _**textos en negrita y cursiva, **_son los pensamientos del chico Evans.

Lo que éste en "_cursiva en entre comillas_" son los pensamientos de otros personajes.

Nos vemos..!


	3. III: SINKING

¡**H**ola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo.

Les tengo el tercer capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Notas al final.

¡Disfrútenlo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

…**IN VENERE VERITAS…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**III: SINKING**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Me estoy hundiendo…_

_Los secretos que oculto giran dentro de mí._

_Me hacen más débil…_

_Así que me engaño a mí mismo, como todo el mundo._

_Me acurruco en el miedo y espero._

_Si tan sólo pudiera recordar…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.**

**M**i infancia…

No fue tan normal.

No como yo la hubiera deseado.

Sin embargo, no todo era tan negativo.

Alguna vez, recuerdo haber tenido un padre en mi hogar, que jugaba de vez en cuando conmigo, y que de cierto modo, me _quería_.

Mi hermano, creo que era un poco más alegre en ese entonces.

Y… Mi _madre_.

Una palabra un poco complicada.

_**Es más que eso.**_

Una palabra que está atada a sensaciones e imágenes opacadas por el olvido, por muy extraño que parezca.

Lo que conservo de ella, son escenas difusas y poco coherentes. A lo mejor por mi perspectiva de niño.

De ahí en más, casi no la recuerdo.

Y así como se desvaneció esa presencia, mis sensaciones de calidez y de seguridad, se disiparon de una forma muy súbita.

De repente, todo había cambiado a mi simple parecer de chiquillo.

Aunque no puedo decir con exactitud _qué_ se había distorsionando en mi vida y el _porqué_.

_**Hay cosas que no debiera recordar, ¿no crees?**_

Mi padre nos había llevado a mí y a Wes a una casa, una tan vieja, lúgubre y fría como su dueña.

_**Cómo la odio**_…

De estar en un ambiente familiar, pasamos a un lugar donde éramos unos totales desconocidos.

No obstante, la fortuna le sonrió bastante a mi hermano mayor en aquellos momentos.

_Ella_ no era tan malvada con él.

En cambio… Mi vida se convirtió en un _infierno_…

_**¿Una explicación a tu comportamiento actual?**_

No es excusa, lo sé. Me vi como un idiota en aquel momento.

Ella no tiene la culpa, ella no sabe de mí.

Pero es un gran impulso lo que siento cuando la veo, en especial a los ojos. No puedo evitar sentir ese sentimiento horrible que me carcome.

Ojala y Maka me perdone algún día.

_**¿Tanto me interesa su reacción?**_

La verdad…

Es que _quizás_…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡**M**uy buenos días ~!- pronunció una voz chillona –En un momento les tendremos el resumen de la noticias, ¡no se despeguen de Noticiero TV Matutino Express!-

Una musiquita un poco ridícula, anunció el inicio de los comerciales del programa.

El crujir del cereal bañado en leche con unos dientes, acompañaba el ambiente de la cocina, espaciosa y reluciente.

-¡Maka ~!- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta de ésta -¡¿Cómo amaneciste?-

La chica por poco se atragantó del sobresalto. A veces creía que su papá era un poco exagerado.

-"_Es un pesado…"-_

-Pues, bien- contestó recuperándose del susto –Ya te dejé tus blanquillos servidos- indicó señalando el puesto de la mesa justo enfrente de ella –Cómelo rápido o se enfriará…-

Spirit Albarn miró con cierta ternura y orgullo a su hija, dándose cuenta de algo: Que ella era toda una mujercita.

Y justo en escenas como éstas, le hacían recordar que ella es muy parecida a su madre.

-"_Lo que daría por que estuvieras aquí"_-

-Padre… ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?- cuestionó la chica, un poco irritada.

-N-nada…- titubeó Spirit.

Y claro, cómo olvidar ese característico carácter.

Sin más demora, se sentó a desayunar lo que su hija le había preparado.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo de fue ayer en la escuela?- preguntó medio masticando su comida –Ayer llegué tarde y no alcancé a preguntarte, ya estabas dormida…-

-Si, si. No te preocupes- objetó restándole importancia.

Y tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Y qué tal?- insistió su padre.

-Pues…- murmuró pasándose un gran trago de cereal.

-_"¡Ah! Pues, verás: Me sentí como un bicho raro cambiarme en medio del semestre, me comporté muy tímidamente y conocí a gente, eso sí. ¡Ah! Y también conocí a un chico muy extraño y ligeramente acosador, que lo veo y me dan escalofríos y cuando estuve en su mesa, se puso en frente de mí y pensé que me mataría, al menos con la mirada. Emocionante, ¿No papá?"-_

Obvio, omitiría ciertos detalles.

-Me fue bien papá- dijo sonriendo, con una sutil mueca de incomodidad –Conocí a unos chicos, fueron amables conmigo…-

-¡Oh! Me alegro por ti hija- comentó convencido por las palabras de ella.

-¡Hola de nuevo ~!- volvió esa chillona voz proveniente de la televisión –Hoy, la temperatura variará entre los 15 y 22 grados centígrados, y el clima será muy lluvioso en la zona céntrica…-

Y cómo por brujería, la ventana de aquel cuarto, empezó a ser golpeada por las gotas de lluvia. Pronto el sonido se hizo estrepitoso, a comparación del volumen de la TV.

-Genial…- expresó Maka muy desanimada y subiéndole dos rayitas a la intensidad del sonido del aparato.

-"_Lo_ _bueno es que mi papá me llevará_…"- pensó aliviada.

-Por cierto- mencionó Spirit –Habrá días en los que no te podré llevar a la escuela…-

-Si, claro- asintió la rubia, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Y uno de esos días,- dijo el hombre con cierta vacilación -es hoy…-

Maka escupió un poco del jugo. Su padre debía de estar bromeando.

-¿¡Qué!- exclamó descontenta -¿Por qué?-

-Porque tengo juntas en la oficina. Son importantes-

-¡Pero si está lloviendo!- dijo señalando la ventaba empapada -¡¿No ves?-

-Lo siento Maka- miró su reloj de mano –Ya me tengo que ir- dijo separándose de la silla. Se dirigió al pasillo del recibidor.

-¿¡Y yo qué!- le gritó indignada -¿Cómo me voy a ir?-

-A tres cuadras está el metro, de ahí no hay pierde a la escuela- asomó su cabeza por el borde de la puerta –Te dejé un paraguas… ¡Suerte!- desapareció y la chica sólo escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Un poco resignada, se paró de su asiento, y recogió la mesa.

-Ne ~- la voz vocinglera de nuevo –Eso fue todo por hoy, sintonícenos mañana a la misma hora para ver a su favorita y sexy conductora-

La rubia rodó los ojos, al escuchar eso. Lástima que fuera cierto, lo de "sexy".

-"_Ojalá las tuviera más grandes_"-

-Soy Blair ~- lo pronunció de una forma muy provocativa y mandó un beso -¡Y no olviden llevar su paraguas…!-

-¡Mierda!- apagó la televisión y con cierta violencia, arrojó el control remoto sobre la mesa – ¡Es el colmo!-

Ya lista, tomó su refrigerio, su mochila, la maldita sombrilla y abrió la puerta. Llovía pesadamente y el cielo se veía tan gris y monótono.

-Cómo odio este tipo de días…- murmuró, con una enorme mueca de desaprobación.

Y sin más dilación, abrió la sombrilla y salió corriendo de ahí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**P**ara Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, los días lluviosos eran muy relajantes para ella, casi místicos.

Casi siempre, cuando llueve, le pasan cosas…

-"_¿Cómo llamarlas…?_"- repasaba en su mente –"_¡Ah!"_-

_Interesantes._

Quizás simples o incluso insignificantes para los demás, pero para la chica había un significado de trasfondo en todo lo que le pasaba. Y era más intenso en días como estos.

Por ejemplo, puede mencionar el día en el que conoció a Black Star, años atrás.

Ese día lloviznaba, era uno de los primeros del instituto. Su sombrilla se había roto y se había ocultado en un árbol. Saldría empapada por completo si se atrevía salir del resguardo del arbolito.

De la nada, un chico bajito, de peculiar cabello azul, apareció ofreciéndole su paraguas a la chica.

Ella le dijo que no se molestara, sin embargo, él contesto algo así de que un dios como él no podía dejar a un súbita desamparada en medio de la lluvia.

Extrañada por el comentario y por la aparente "superioridad" de aquel chico, aceptó su proposición, aunque también estaba muy agradecida.

Ese mismo día, conoció a sus demás camaradas, aunque a Soul lo conoció en una forma más distintiva.

Pensando en él, recordó que no lo vio subir en su estación correspondiente y no le fue difícil averiguar la razón.

De igual manera, fue inevitable no especular en el _destino_.

Sentada en un asiento impar, veía perfectamente, el caminito recorrido por las gruesas gotas de agua.

Se le figuraba que éstas eran como los destinos de las personas, unas gotas tenían un camino recto, mientras que otras tenían uno curveado o zigzagueante. También, había gotas que jamás chocaban; las que lo hacían, unas se separaban instantes después y las restantes, una pocas…

Se mantenían unidas, hasta el final del trayecto limitado por el marco de la ventanilla.

Se preguntaba si sus amigos y ella, serían como esas gotas. ¿Sería algo temporal? ¿O acaso, sería algo de por vida?

¿Estarían destinados a algo importante o era mera casualidad?

-"_Black Star, ¿Qué será con él?_-

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en él.

Sea lo que fuere, sea lo que el destino le pone en su camino, lo aceptaría con mucho gusto. Y lo usaría de la mejor manera posible para el beneficio de los demás y propio.

Y hablando de señales celestiales…

-La chica de ayer…- murmuró.

Tsubaki notó a la chica de coletas, aquella que provocó un efecto extraño en su compañero peliblanco.

-No parece mala persona- mencionó para sí –Incluso se me hace linda…-

Parecía no haber lógica en las acciones de Soul. Ella no lucía maliciosa ni nada por el estilo, pero…

-"_Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_"-

Y fue cuando tuvo una idea. Un poco osada, pero algo le decía que lo tenía que hacer.

-"_Cosa del destino, ¿Ne ~?_"-

Visualizó que había un asiento vacío a lado de la chica del peinado singular.

Se paró de su asiento, cargando una tan no pesada mochila y su húmedo paraguas.

Con un frustrado sigilo, debido a los movimientos del subterráneo, empezó a caminar rumbo a la chica rubia.

Al colocarse a su lado, sostenida por los tubos horizontales que servían de agarraderas, se dio cuenta de que la otra no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Ella no perdía de vista la ventana, con la mirada perdida ante la humedad plasmada en la ventana.

La pelinegra notó que tenía un semblante algo serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo decisivo.

Aunque también reparó en su mirar… Tan _triste_.

-"_Que curioso"_- murmuró para sus adentros.

Le recordaba tanto a alguien.

Incluso hasta tenía audífonos con los que escuchaba sus canciones de su MP3.

Tsubaki vaciló un momento. ¿Acaso debería interrumpir en el pensar de la chica?

Pero era bastante tentador averiguar el porqué esa simple chica, provocaba al peliblanco. Además, estaba la interrogante que le había dejado Kid, en la conversación del día anterior.

Finalmente tuvo las agallas.

-¡H-hola!- saludó haciendo ademanes con las manos, por si no le escuchaba.

Maka, sorprendida, se retiró los audífonos.

La reconoció.

Era una de las chicas del comedor de ayer. Para ser más exactos, la que fue detrás del chico chocante tras el incidente.

Tsubaki, al ver que no decía nada, optó por una frase rápida.

-¿P-puedo sentarme contigo…?-

La chica de coletas, sin pensarlo mucho, asintió con la cabeza.

-Te llamas Maka, ¿verdad?- cuestionó mientras se posesionaba del asiento.

-Eh…- dudó ante la redundancia de la pregunta –Si…-

-Yo me llamó Tsubaki…- reconoció sonriente.

-Oh…- murmuró.

-¿T-te puedo preguntar algo?- inquirió con confidencia la pelinegra.

-C-claro- dijo no muy segura la rubia.

-¿Tú ya conocías a Soul?- espetó –El chico de pelo blanco, del comedor ayer-

-"_¿Soul?_"-

Maka desconocía que el aquel chico se llamase Soul.

-Así que así se llama…- susurró en baja voz, aunque su acompañante la escuchó perfectamente.

-Si, Soul Evans- segundó – ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo conocías?- preguntó de nueva cuenta, aún más intrigada.

-No- respondió con una mueca de extrañeza –Nunca lo había visto en mi vida-

-Ya veo…-

Tsubaki no terminó por comprender. Recordó la cortante conversación que tuvo con él, después de seguirlo corriendo hasta el jardín trasero de la escuela.

-¡Soul!- gritaba jadeando –Soul…-

Y el chico se paró en seco, dándole la espalda.

-Tsubaki, por favor…- rogó el chico –Déjame solo…-

-¿Pero que fue lo que te pasó?- interrogó, acercándosele un poco -¿Qué tienes?-

-Por favor, vete…- giró levemente la cabeza –No lo comprenderías-

Ella se dio por vencida. Se le acercó más, hasta topar con él.

-Sea lo que sea, Soul, sabes que cuentas conmigo- Susurró, recargándose con su frente en su hombro.

Él se lo agradeció, en silencio. Se retiró delicadamente de ella, para dirigirse a alguno de los salones.

Retornando a la realidad, la pelinegra observó que la chica de dos coletas, volvió a mirar a la ventanilla, para ver la lluvia caer.

Quizás ella pensaría que la conversación había sido sólo eso.

-Mierda- emitió la chica, llamando la atención de Tsubaki –Odio los días lluviosos…-

Maka, cayó en cuenta de que la otra chica la había escuchado.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó tímidamente.

En cambió, la chica sonrió, ante la complicidad de su pensamiento.

-"_Son muy parecidos, él y ella._"-

-¿Ne ~, Maka?- le dijo Tsubaki –A mi no me parecen tan malos- prestó atención a la ventana –Me pasan cosas buenas…-

-Supongo de no…- contestó reflexiva –No tienen que ser negativos para toda la gente-

-Por ejemplo, pude conocerte a ti- expresó contenta.

La chica ojiverde se sintió feliz al escuchar eso.

-¿Y sabes otra cosa?- insistió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó curiosa.

-Él no es tan malo como presumo que piensas- expresó con una mirada llena de ternura –Es sólo que…- interrumpió, como queriendo hallar las palabras adecuadas –Es como una caja fuerte-

-¿Una caja fuerte?- dijo con una mueca de desconcierto.

-Si- admitió con cierta risa y mirándola a los ojos –Tienes que tener la clave para poder ingresar dentro de él. Te aseguro que ahí esconde sus tormentos y sus cosas bienhechoras a la vez…Ni siquiera yo lo he podido averiguar por completo- reconoció con una sonrisa.

Maka se quedó sorprendida con aquellas palabras. La pelinegra continuó.

-Lo que pasó ayer, seguramente no lo hizo con intención- pronunció pensativa, mirando al techo –Y quizás lo haga las próximas veces, pero sin ese afán dañino-

-Oh…- supo decir la ojiverde.

-Algún día comprobarás lo que yo te acabo de decir- dijo sonriendo, de nuevo.

Contagiada, Maka también se iluminó. Descubrió que Tsubaki era una buena persona y disfrutó estar con ella.

Siguieron hablando para conocerse un poco más.

Todo era relativamente tranquilo, hasta que cierta persona con pelo azul y con complejos de preponderancia, irrumpió su intimidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**S**e escuchó el golpeteo a una puerta.

-Pasa…- se escuchó decir.

La puerta crujió, y al ceder esta, apareció una figura esbelta que vestía elegantemente de negro. Y al igual que su traje, de ese mismo color era su corto cabello, con tres propias rayas blancas a un lado. Sus ojos ámbar ojearon el interior de lo que parecía ser una oficina, buscando al origen de la voz.

Por fin lo vio, junto al gran ventanal, que daba vista al patio del instituto.

-_Shichue_- mencionó, adentrándose a la oficina del director, el cuál era su padre -¿Me mandaste llamar?- cerró la puerta tras de él.

-¡Hola, holita!- saludó, quitando seriedad a la escena -¿Cómo has estado Kid? ¿Cómo han estado, en especial, esas rayitas de tu cabello?-

Su padre si que a veces era un poco ridículo.

-Bien, _Shichue_- contestó un poco crispado.

-¡Jo! No te enojes- dijo tratando de descontarle importancia –Me gustaría preguntarte algo…-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te comenté sobre Maka Albarn?- el chico asintió -¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo le está yendo?-

-Pues…- respondió, pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir –Ella no me reconoció, creo yo- prosiguió, viendo a su padre –Y ayer, tuvo una especie de altercado con Soul-

-¿Con él?- inquirió interesado -¿Qué tipo de altercado?-

-No lo sé padre, no estuve ahí presente. Pero Chrona me dijo que fue cuestión de que Soul la viera, y se descontroló…Aunque no fue nada grave-

-Ya veo- manifestó Shinigami-sama –Recuerda que la chica es hija de una gran amigo mío. No creo que sea preocupante, pero mantente al margen y…-

-Y yo te informaré cualquier percance, _Shichue_- dijo con una autosuficiencia.

-Está bien- se dirigió a su escritorio, a tomar asiento –Gracias hijo, puedes retirarte-

Sin decir más, Kid se fue de aquel lugar.

Caminando con el pasillo, se preguntaba si _su_ chica había llegado. Tenía que hablar con ella de algo importante.

Sin embargo, un enfoque hacía el final del corredor, le hizo detenerse.

-"_Hablando del rey de Roma_"-

Se trataba del chico Evans, cuyo miramiento era dirigido al apagado horizonte.

Recargado en el barandal del tercer piso que lo separada del pavimento, no se inmutaba si un poco de lluvia lo mojaba. Observaba la entrada principal de la escuela, donde muchos otros estudiantes corrían para salvaguardarse del la inclemente precipitación.

Sus ojos rojos incluso se veían opacos ante el gris panorama de las nubes tapizando cada rincón del cielo.

Pocas veces había visto a Soul de esa manera.

-Algo lúgubre el paisaje, ¿no lo crees?- cuestionó ya a su lado.

-Hmp- bufó.

-¿Y eso que estás aquí tan temprano?- prosiguió Kid.

-Me trajo mi hermano- el pelinegro notó que la sombra de sus pupilas se le disiparon, como si quisiera disimular sus verdaderas emociones –Yo no quería- suspiró y continuó –Pero fue muy insistente…-

Un sonido estruendoso provocó que tanto Soul como Kid se angustiaran.

-"_Un rayo… ¡Qué patético!_"- pensó el chico elegante, avergonzado.

Él se burló de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco sólo torció la boca y apretó profundamente el barrote que sostenía con una de sus manos.

-"_Desearía que pudiera decir cómo se siente_"- caviló el de los ojos color miel.

La mirada de Soul, espontáneamente, se enfocó en un punto poco estable de la entrada de la escuela.

Kid le imitó, bastante interesado.

Black Star, Tsubaki y Maka platicaban animadamente, tratando de caminar con prisa, para evitar empaparse. Pronto se les unieron Patty y Liz, quiénes estaban con Chrona, quien tenía una enorme sombrilla.

-Tan sólo míralos, a ese par…- habló Soul- A Tsubaki y a Black-

-¿Y?- cuestionó el otro chico.

-No sé quién de los dos es más idiota…- espetó el peliblanco, cómo si la cosa fuera tan obvia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- seguía son comprender.

-Él, por que no se decide a decir nada y por torpe. Y ella…- se detuvo, con un gesto de resignación –Y ella es una preocupona. Una tonta considerada…- mencionó, resonando el sermón del día de ayer en su cabeza.

Sorprendido Kid, comprendió lo que quiso decir. Y también supo que debía aprovechar la iniciativa de su reservado amigo.

-Sobre lo de ayer…- captó la atención del ojirubíe –A ella, ¿ya la conocías?- preguntó serio.

-No- objetó secamente –Y te sonará ridículo, pero…- se rascó la cabeza –Su presencia, es un poco molesta-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé con exactitud- respondió torciendo la boca –Pero, por otra extraña razón, no me gustaría que ella me odiara…-

Desde allí, Soul la miró, nuevamente. No obstante, al pelinegro no pareció haber notado esa irritabilidad en él. Kid, percibió ese sutil cambio en su amigo. Y también se dispuso a observar a Maka.

Se le veía tranquila y mucho más animada que ayer. Fue testigo de cómo le era presentada a la medrosa chica pelilila.

-"_Tengo que hablar con ella_"- recordó.

Una mueca de felicidad se coló de los labios de Maka, quién sonreía divertida al ver como Liz se había resbalado en un charco.

El ojimiel suspiró algo aliviado. Al menos, la chica ya estaba más a gusto.

-Me gustaría ser más abierto, más platicador…- rumoreó con desconsuelo.

Kid se quedó desconcertó ante tal declaración de su acompañante.

-Será hora de ir con la _parchada_…- anunció con cierta motivación el chico Evans.

-Me parece genial, Soul…- le apoyó con sinceridad Kid.

El pelinegro vio a su amigo alejarse por las escaleras, sin decir nada más.

Encontraba muy acertado ese cambio.

Desde que lo conocía, la melancolía se reflejaba en sus ojos y los secretos abundaban en su persona.

Su oscuridad lo había hundido tanto, qué Kid solo, no lo hubiera podido rescatar. Pero sus amigos, no permitieron que el peliblanco se sumiera más.

Ya no era tan tosco cómo antes, pero aún seguía siendo desconfiado.

Esperaba que todo cambiara.

La tempestad había parado. Las nubes comenzaron a despejarse y unos que otro rayo solar se colaban entre éstas.

Por pura casualidad, uno de esos destellos, se posó sobre cierta chica rubia de coletas, que estaba aún en el patio, sacudiendo su sombrilla y con una buena cara.

-Ella…-

El timbre del inicio de clases sonó.

-"_¿Un buen presagio?_"- repasó en la privacidad de su mente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**E**ste capítulo fue para conocer un poco más a los personajes.

Ya en en próximo capítulo se sabrá porqué Soul no soporta a Maka, aunque se notó la disposición del chico por cambiar eso.

Supongo que ya sabrán quién es la "parchada", ella va a tener un papel importante en esta historia.

Je, lo de los días lluviosos, fue un detonador para la inspiración en este capítulo.

A mí me gustan mucho como a Tsubaki. Y habrá gente que los odie como a Maka.

¿**U**stedes que opinan de los días lluviosos?

¿**Y**a se dan una idea de lo que oculta y de lo que no puede recordar Soul?

¿**Q**ué será lo que tenga que hablar Kid con Chrona?

Uff! Muchos misterios que aún resolver.

Y sean pacientes, los momentos **SoulxMaka** pronto vendrán. Tiene que haber un proceso entre ellos dos, para que las cosas se den...

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Son pocos, pero los aprecio bastante!

Nos vemos! :D


End file.
